


Stardew Valley: The Two farmers

by SarahFaded510



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, Multi, References to Depression, References to Suicide, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahFaded510/pseuds/SarahFaded510
Summary: Sarah and Tayuya were both living dull and dark lives after their grandfather passed away. Both were struggling and were falling into a dark abyss of emptiness…until they discover a letter le left behind for them…and thus the two brand new farmers to FadedDreams farm realized they had another chance at life, love and to truly find their places in the world.
Relationships: Clint/Emily (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Leah/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Marlon/Marnie (Stardew Valley), Maru/Sam (Stardew Valley), Mr. Qi/Female Player (Stardew Valley, Penny/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1: Grandpa

The old man let out a dry and harsh cough, laying down in the bed with a deep groan, feeling nothing but pain and anguish throughout his body. He was old, very old…he felt his time was drawing to a close, within the next year or so, his time on earth would end, though he showed no sadness to this, as he had heirs to him, his two precious granddaughters, Sarah and Tayuya. Sarah was 14 now and Tayuya was 20, both beautiful girls with potential, but were to succumb to failure. He sighed in sadness, knowing the harsh world they had to endure before them. Tayuya was now working for Joja Corporations, despite his warnings of how strict they were, she seemed eager to try to make some money, while Sarah though still in school, dreamed of being a model someday, but her dream was sure to fail as she was constantly bullied for her body figure that she gets from her mother. She was a curvy beauty but wasn’t going to be accepted by society for that. It broke his heart, knowing his girls were going to end up stuck alone when he passes and without any connections to the beauty of nature and other people. He needed to do something; he can’t let his granddaughter be swirled into anguish and suffer from the pain of modern society.

He groaned, sitting up and managing to get a piece of paper, envelope and pen, before he thought, scratching his bald head and writing down on the paper, making sure of every word being correct and every sentence, precise. As he wrote this, he began to recollect how his granddaughters came to him. Their parents, unfortunately, ended up in a horrific car accident while he was taking care of them as youngsters. Sadly their parents died and he’s been the one to care for the family, leaving all behind him and bringing all the money he could for his dear grandkids, thankfully there was enough to last the girls their educations. But slowly the money was running out, he only had one thing to leave behind, something big, and something that would change their lives forever. He smiled, finally finishing the letter as he placed it in an envelope and sealed it away. He reached over again, leaving the envelope in his other hand as he rang a gentle, yet clear bell, something his granddaughters gave him if he needed anything of the sort.

A few minutes pass before both granddaughters walk in. The eldest, Tayuya strode in first, a grin on her face, seeing her grandfather, her wavy, messy reddish-brown hair laid on her shoulders while her dark brown eyes glimmered with confidence. Her younger sister was much different, with pale skin, blue eyes, a soft face, and a smile, while she had long dark ash blonde hair down to her waist. He smiled warmly and laid back down as the two girls walked over “Everything ok Grandpa? Want some tea?” Tayuya offered. He shook his head “Not right now my dear…here come closer you two…I have something for the both of you…” He gently took the envelope, smiling to them “For my very special granddaughters…” he handed it to Tayuya, as Sarah peered over. Tayuya placed her hand on the envelope, ready to open it, but Grandpa raised his hand gently “No no…don’t open it yet…have patience you two…” he chuckled.

Sarah rose an eyebrow “Grandpa…? You…sound sad…” She could tell he was sad despite the chuckle, his eyes were drowsy and his voice was getting hoarse. He sighed, sitting up slowly “Hm…Listen close you two…” he grunted as the two girls peered closer to him. “I’m old…I can feel my time is nearing and I won’t be with you for much longer…but let me tell you…when I’m gone, there will come a day, when both of you will feel crushed by the burden of modern life…your bright spirits will fade before growing into pure emptiness…” he took a deep breath and sighed “When that day comes…you’ll be ready for this envelope to be opened…” He finished, breathing deeply. Both granddaughters now had faint tears in their eyes.

He chuckled and held their hands, his were cold and wrinkly against their smooth and light hands “Now now, don’t start crying yet my dears, I won’t be dying right now…but when I do…do not be sad…I will still be with you through your mind and hearts…I just need to rest now…” The two girls sniffled simultaneously as they nodded meekly, both giving their grandfather a loving hug, before leaving him to rest without a word, though Tayuya still clutched the envelope securely. He watched them go, before turning up, looking at the ceiling with a twinkle in his eye and a smile. He felt his eyes slowly close, sleep overcoming him, though he slowly mumbled out.

**_“Take good care of my granddaughters when the time comes Lewis…Make sure Stardew Valley will be their future when I go…”_ **


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late chap for this. Recently got back into this and I have edited some of the tags.

**_6 years later…_ **

**_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap…._ **

That’s all Tayuya heard as she stared blankly at the computer screen, her eyes sore from the light. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, feeling the waves of tiredness, trying to finish up her fifth essay of writing down the same old essay, about Joja Corp being the supposed “Best Place Ever!” “Best Company to work for!” ‘Can’t believe that behind the name, the company’s just full of shit and corruption….’ Tayuya thought as she continued tapping and typing away along with several other slaves to Joja. For five hours they would work, and get only one-hour break before continuing till 7:00 pm, and then it repeats over at 6:00 am the next day. The hours were long., no one ever smiled, no one ever argued either, if anyone dared argue or demoted the name of Joaja, you were kicked out and would never get the chance to work for Joja again. As much as everyone wanted to quit Joja, it was hard not to, any job in the city required to be with Joja, even Sarah’s modeling dream had to involve Joja some here. It wasn’t rare to hear someone cry and beg as they were dragged out by security for failing to meet expectations at any workplace. Joja Joja…. FUCKING JOJA!

Tayuya sighed, grumbling away as she continued to type, seeing the time was 6:30 pm. Only half an hour before she would return home, seeing her dear little sister she promised to protect for their grandpa, was now even struggling to find a job herself. Modeling was her dream, she had the beautiful face, the hair, all of it! But all the companies turned her down because of one thing, her body. She wasn’t thin, but she wasn’t fat, just a little…thick if you may. Her hips were larger than hers and her breasts and thighs were too. But Joja wanted nothing but skinny, bright blonde, blue-eyed dumb ass bitches who can barely count to model. And Sarah was trying to lose weight when she needn’t be anyway! Tayuya thought she was beautiful; why couldn’t she see that in herself?

The large alarm bell rung, indicating the workers could now leave. Tayuya sighed in relief, shutting her computer off and getting up, following the line of workers that all left in a hurry, all dressed in blue, though Tayuya stuck out with that red hair of hers. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned, sighing to see it was the girl who worked behind her, Harriet. Harriet smiled, her grey eyes glistened with tiredness and her brown hair was mottled and messy. “Tough day today eh?” She said, walking beside her “Tell me about it…I swear when I see an opportunity away from this shit place, I’m going…I can’t stand Joja anymore, can you?” She whispered to her. Harriet shook her head “I can’t either…but I’ve got good news! I’ve finally got enough money to move to Zuzu City!”

Tayuya gasped. Zuzu City was bigger than the current city they were in, and it had much better potential as Joja didn’t own the whole damn place, but it was expensive even to rent a place in there. “Gosh, congrats…when will you go?” Harriet sighed “Monday I’ll have everything packed as I’ve accepted a job to be a sales assistant there, thankfully not at Joja….” Tayuya grinned “Heh! Lucky huh? Well, I hope to be getting out of this place too, but you take care will ya? Drop me an email when ya can!” Harriet nodded, though she could tell, she was worried for Tayuya. She knew this however and simply waved her off, walking out of Joja and walking to the near taxi, who knew exactly where to take her as she was a local driver there.

Once she hopped in, the taxi moved right away, moving into the bustling traffic as the day was drawing to a close, the lights of the city beamed up as Tayuya gazed outside. Joja signs everywhere, all advertising whatever they could, food, clothes, homes, everything. It’s like they owned the place as if everyone was a prisoner to the complete corrupt company. Sure, everything was cheaper than other businesses, but no one knew the pain they caused other companies. Every company had no choice, but to join Joja. Whoever owned Joja was clearly very rich, whether they were manipulative like rumors go or whether they’re unaware of what their own brand is doing. Tayuya hadn’t a clue, no one did.

Tayuya however slumped down onto the seat as she sighed, as much as she wanted to sit there and smile as if things were ok, they weren’t. Working long hours, barely seeing her sister anymore or anyone else of that matter, knowing if she did one mistake it’s all over for her family, and of course, she was alone in the world of love. She was 26 for Yobas's sake and she hadn’t a single man in her life, she barely saw any man whatsoever! And she knew there were some creeps in her main office, especially one guy who constantly licks his lips and peers over at all the girl’s office space. She was running out of time, she would live alone, with no kids to continue her line. She sighed, rubbing her temple, holding back the tears of pain.

Though, after minutes passed, Tayuya came to a halt, finally arriving at the small, clearly breaking house, her home. She thanked the driver, giving him a single gold coin, before getting out and walking down the broken brick path to the home. She opened the door, being greeted by the sickly smell of microwaved food, the typical thing you can buy for the cheapest price. She sighed, walking through, seeing her younger sister, pale, but smiling sadly as she waited for the food to be ready. She herself couldn’t work anymore, now that Joja declined to hire her in her modeling, she couldn’t even walk into a Joja market without being given stares and whispers following her. “Hard day?” She asked, getting Tayuya out of her thoughts. She nodded “Yeah…thankfully it's Friday today so I’m here this weekend…” She sat at the small wooden table as Sarah got out the meal, placing it down by her, she not sitting or eating.

“Sis? Aren’t you going to eat….?” Sarah shook her head “I’m…not hungry…” That was a clear lie. Tayuya sighed, going over and yanking her down to the next chair. “Sis, enough with avoiding meals, you ARE hungry and you know it. You’re not getting any thinner, no matter how you exercise or avoid eating, this is your figure sis…you get it from mom remember?” Sarah let out a harsh sigh as she collapsed onto the table, head in her hands as she slowly started to cry. “D-Don’t you think I know that?!?! I’ve tried everything in the book, but my stupid body just doesn’t change!!!” She let out several sobs, tears falling from her eyes and falling onto the table. Tayuya sighed, sitting beside her and giving her a hug “Sis, be grateful, you’re a beautiful girl, way prettier than yours truly…” But then she sighed “But…Society’s just an ass…ever since…Grandpa died, everything went against us…and yet here we still stand…I…I feel like we need to change…we need a better life out there…” She sniffed too, feeling tears pour down her eyes. Their grandfather died 5 years ago and they left his ashes in an urn that stood by the kitchen, now although there, not quite.

Sarah sighed, but she looked over to the near drawer, something must have caught her eye. Tayuya looked where she was looking and they could see the drawer was half-open, though the dim light on top of the shelf shone down inside, revealing something purple shining back at them. The sisters exchanged glances to each other, confusion in their eyes. Sarah quietly got up, walking to the drawer and opening it, surprised herself as she took out an envelope, sealed shut with purple wax and the words on it, were still clear as day…

_To Tayuya and Sarah…._

_From Grandpa…_

Tayuya flung herself off and ran over, now remembering the envelope “That…Grandpa gave that to us before he passed…he…said something about having patience with it…” She rubbed her head, unable to remember what it was. Sarah traced the letters with her thumb, slowly, she mumbled out

**_“When I’m gone, there will come a day, when both of you will feel crushed by the burden of modern life…your bright spirits will fade before growing into pure emptiness… When that day comes…you’ll be ready for this envelope to be opened…”_ **

Tayuya grinned, looking to her sister, remembering she had a better memory than her. “Gosh…I nearly forgot about this…s-should we open it?” Sarah nodded quickly. “Modern life… it's bringing us down…we’re both struggling…maybe Grandpa knew something like this would have happened and wrote this to us…what it could hold…” She broke the seal and opened it “We’ll only know if we find out!” She pulled a piece of paper out, unfolding it, and slowly looking at the text, reading it aloud to her sister.

_“Dear Sarah and Tayuya_

_If you are reading this, I must be long gone by now…and you two are in dire need of a change from the modern world…_

_The same thing happened to me…long ago when I was your age. I’d lost sight of what mattered most in life…real connections with other people and nature. So, I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belonged…there I met your grandmother and of course your mother was born, then she married your father and flew to the city…and of course, then they both died, I came along too to take care of you…but now I see you need to take up the family name, for I have something that will change your lives._

_I’ve enclosed a deed to that place that will be in this too…my dear pride and joy…FadedDreams Farm…my father wanted to start his own farm when he was young, but due to his health, he couldn’t even step outside, so when I had the chance, I made him a farm in his honor, Faded Dreams…to show his dream is not yet gone forever. This Farm is located in Stardew Valley, down the southern coast. There, I want you two to start afresh, start a new life, and start a new journey for yourselves._

_This gift is all I have left to you, so please take care of the farm well, as the farm now belongs to you two. Honor our family…I know you two can do it…._

_Love Grandpa._

_P.S. If Lewis is still alive, say hi to the old guy for me, will ya?”_

Both sisters were aghast, Sarah was trembling as Tayuya’s heart raced, both sisters exchanged a glance before they let out a squeal and hugged each other, tears of joy running down their faces. “Grandpa…he’s…giving us a chance!” Sarah croaked out. Tayuya rubbed her back “Old man…he…he was looking out for us and waiting for the right time…crazy, but…damn, is he ever right. We need to change, we need to get out of this place, and a farm sounds like the perfect place to live!!! Homegrown food instead of Joja’s pathetic excuse for a meal is better!” Sarah giggled softly “Sure is…but…what do we do now? You’re going to have to quit Joja…” She gulped, though her sister interjected with a smirk “And I will, I’m sick of working for a complete shitty corporation, besides, we’ll be long away from them surely?!” Sarah sighed “I’m not sure about that….” She looked into the envelope and pulled out another folded paper, the deed to the place, and a sticky note was on it, with an email address and the name “Lewis” before it.

Tayuya grinned “I’ll email Lewis right away, and we should get packing this weekend then sis! Monday we leave!!! We gotta get to the farm!” Sarah chuckled as Tayuya raced off to her computer. Sarah glanced to the meal on the table and felt her stomach growl…she quickly nabbed a bit of the food and ate it happily, deciding to keep the envelope and letter and deed for safekeeping. She walked to her room and placed it down on the bedside table, sighing contently, feeling the waves of stress wash over her as she could hopefully start a new life with her sister.

**_She yawned, deciding to turn in for the night, knowing tomorrow was going to be busy with all the packing, but she smiled to herself and drifted to sleep under her thin blankets…_ **


	3. Chapter 3: Stardew Valley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year ya'll!!! And a new chapter to this too!

The two girls hopped quickly onto the bus due for Stardew Valley as noon came over the city, both dressed casually in their new sets of overalls, as Lewis mentioned in the email he sent back that they would be getting dirty and overalls are definitely required for this kind of work. Both girls had large suitcases beside them, taking whatever clothes and belongings they wanted. Having sold their house and Tayuya finally quitting Joja, though her manager was NOT pleased about her quitting, she knew she would never walk back into the place ever again. Both sisters were smiling and they haven't felt such a rush in a long time, they were excited. Finally knowing they could have a chance to live better lives from living in ruts and depressing endless moments.

They both sat at the back row of the bus, being told the journey was a long one, it would take at least 2 or more hours to get to Stardew Valley and along with dropping other people before them, the bus was nearly full too. As soon as the bus drove off, the sisters began chatting with each other. “So…what did Lewis say in the email?” Sarah asked her elder sister, who had the laptop out on her lap already, looking up Stardew Valley. “He seems pretty nice, he’s the mayor to the near town called Pelican Town. He said by this afternoon the home should be ready as they wanted to make some refurbishments for us. Plus, he’s told the whole town apparently!” She smiled, showing her the page she was looking at, a website advertising Pelican Town. The town was rather small and it looked like only 20 or more people lived at the place, a clear close-knit community. “Hopefully we’ll meet the people and they're friendlier than the folks back in the city…”

Sarah nodded, but she gulped. She was terribly shy about meeting people. She didn’t have a single friend back in high school, so she started having doubts she’ll have a friend in this new place, whether the folk there are friendly as they seem. ‘Would anyone like me for this figure…? I doubt it…’ She sighed, looking down at her hips for a moment...the overalls were a little snug on her hips and certainly made them seem bigger. Tayuya continued browsing the website as she continued talking “Wonder what kind of farm it is…ever wanted to farm anything particular sis?” Sarah shrugged “Well I guess not…I mean the typical farm has animals, fruits, vegetables, and what not…say we go down that route?” Tayuya shrugged “Your choice sis, we’ll have to pick something then...” She sighed, clicking through the website, looking at different pictures of Stardew Valley, noting the beautiful valleys, beaches, and landscapes that seemed to be the main attraction. The two sisters let each other be as the younger dark blonde sister pulled a book from her backpack.

 _ **“The Demigod who Seduced me”**_ was written in a beautiful golden laced font over the red drape textured cover, white rose petals dusted over. She had recently found a book after packing all their stuff away in the attic. A love story between a typical young girl coming across a Demigod in the modern world, somehow ending up there, teaching him how times change and slowly, the girl begins to fall in love with him. She got the page she was last on, leaving a plan blue bookmark made of card inside, indulging herself in the story. How she longed to have that special person hold her close, whisper sweet nothings into her ear, and caress her body with every inch of love in their heart…she red the next paragraph

_"Wait...you don't have a name?" the protagonist, Emma questioned the young blonde boy before him, draped in white cloth, bewildered by the strange world around him. "I was simply referred to as Demi...being my father was persuaded by my mother Aphrodite...and she never really gave me a name herself." he sighed, sadly sinking into the couch of Emma's home. Emma thought carefully "Well...can I give you a name then? How about Alexander?" The Demigod seemed surprised. "Hmm...that name sounds a lot like Alexandros..." Emma tilted her head "Is...that a good thing?" He smiled and chuckled "Defender of people...yes that sounds a fitting name uh...what was your name again?" "Emma." She smiled. The newly named Alexander smiled back. "Emma...you sound a gentle soul...thank you for your hospitality, but I must return to my home..." He tried to get up, but cringed and collapsed, feeling his leg suddenly give into waves of sheer pain. Emma grabbed his arm "Easy...I think your leg is broken. Just relax ok? I'll do as much as I can to help!" She tried insuring him. However, Alexander simply pulled back a bit. "Please, dear Emma. I only ask to go home." Emma sighed. "Well can I at least help you? You can;t get home with that leg. I found you in the garbage can remember? Plus you need a shower." She giggled. Alexander rolled his eyes "Fine...but once I'm done, I leave, understand?" However, Emma was already gone, humming excitedly...she had to help him. Yes, he was clearly a bit grumpy, but hey, he was cute. And maybe he needed her after all? Who knew, Emma just wanted to indulge further....and further..._

Sara rolled her eyes, closing the book. 'Dear Yoba, this girl's already driving me mad...' she wanted to put the book away and never read it, but yet, she wanted to see further...would Emma actually lighten up and be nice to Alexander? Would Alexander soften up to her? That normally how romance stories went, so she figured to leave it for later when she wasn't busy. Tayuya noticed the book and grinned “Love Story eh? Were you planning to find yourself a guy when we get there?” Sarah blushed a dark beet, dark as her own sister’s hair as she simply averted her eyes and sighed “I just found this in the attic, f-figured I’d go back to reading since we had to sell all the books I had to make some money…”

Tayuya sighed and patted her shoulder, feeling guilty as they were their mothers. “Sorry we had to sell them though...money was short…” Sarah simply smiled and shook her head “It’s alright. Besides all those books I had were old and breaking anyway…” the two sisters exchanged a chuckle before they both continued what they were doing as time passed. The bus stopping every 30 minutes or so to drop the others off. About half the people were definite tourists as they gabbled and gossiped on and off the bus, all dressed in bright colors. A few others being like Sarah and Tayuya, leaving the city to go seek better futures, and eventually, Tayuya and Sarah were left as an hour passed, the girls growing tired and munching on Joja snacks that were clearly going off, but they didn’t seem to care, it was food.

Sarah slowly found herself drifting to sleep; thankfully, she was at the window seat. She leaned gently against the corner of the seat and closed her eyes, drifting softly to a slumber. Tayuya continued tapping on her laptop, trying to find as much info on Stardew Valley, though she smiled seeing her little sister asleep. She had made the promise to Grandpa before he passed to protect her with her life and help her gain the confidence she needed. She could see the desperation in her eyes when she stared out into her book. She was doubtful of everything she could do, her figure, her personality, her own actions, everything. She felt herself growl inwardly, remembering how harsh modern life was on her especially, severely bullied in high school, constantly being told she’s a “Fatty” and how no one would love anyone like her. She felt disgusted at how harsh life could be. ‘Hopefully this will boost her confidence…and heh…maybe there’s a special guy for me and her out here…’

She grinned, placing her laptop away in her backpack before staring out in the window. She noticed the scenery change as the second hour passed, no longer were they seeing flat plains, but large mountains, green as pure leaves and just behind the mountains, you could see the beautiful blue sea shine from the afternoon glow of the sun. Tayuya looked outside, watching the hills and mountains roll and tumble as they moved. However, a sign stuck out to her, causing for her to shove her sisters shoulder to awaken her. “Sis!” She pointed outside, pointing to a sign that stood on the side of the road. Sarah jolted up and groaned, looking over, seeing the sign pass them

“Stardew Valley

0.5 miles ahead”

Both sisters exchanged glances again, both now smiling in excitement, their eyes gleamed with hope when the bus surged forward, eventually, passing through a few dark tunnels, though it stopped just before entering a fourth, the bus screeching, finally finishing its long trip. The sisters grabbed their things thanked the driver and hopped off, before the bus went on its way, on the same road, a bus was there, but it was old, covered in dust, probably been there for who knows how long. The two sisters looked around, at first no one else was there, but a girl came rushing down from the near crossroad as the bus surged off into the mountainside.

She had bright orange hair and blue eyes with a tender, friendly smile. “Hi! You two must be the new farmers right?” She asked. Tayuya nodded with a smile “Yep, I’m Tayuya, this is Sarah.” Sarah waved shyly, though Robin came forward and shook their hands “Nice to meet you! I am Robin, the local carpenter. I came here waiting for you two to arrive; Mayor Lewis is just making sure the home’s perfectly fine for you two. Come, follow me.” She grinned, leading them down the main path. They walked for a few meters before they came to a huge plain.

It was covered head to toe with overgrown trees, grass, rocks, and logs, it looked like a jungle in fact. Robin smiled, showing the farm with a wave of her hand “And here we are! FadedDreams Farm!” Both sisters stared in horror at the sight of how messy the farm had gotten without anyone keeping it clean, trees, logs, stumps, and heavy grass and weeds covered the barely seen soil. Robin only chuckled “Hey there’s nothing wrong, yes it’s a little overgrown, but the soils’ good under here, if you two both clean this place up, you’ll have a perfect farm before Summer!” The sisters exchanged a nervous glance before Robin guided them to the cottage.

The front door opened as they stepped closer. Out stepped an old grey-haired man with a matching grey mustache, dressed in brown overalls and cap, a green shirt, and yellow tie. “Ah! The two new farmers!” he smiled warmly and walked down the steps, holding his hands out for each sister to shake “I’m Lewis, Mayor to Pelican Town. You must be Sarah and Tayuya. A pleasure my dears.” The two sisters shook his hands with a smile. “Hm, the townspeople have been lively since we heard you were coming. Something like a new neighbor is big news to them! Heck, all of the townspeople questioned me non-stop about you two girls!” Tayuya was surprised “All for us? Are…they that bored or…?” Robin giggled “Sort of. It’s just a new face that is so…unusual to all of us. We’re like a big family, so change is a little surprising for us. But don’t get me wrong, the people here are very friendly and would all certainly like to meet you.”

Sarah gulped at Robin’s statement. What she had feared most, Making friends, she wanted to forget that but she couldn't. Tayuya sensed her sister’s tension and smiled “Come on sis. I know you struggle to make friends, but ain’t no need to be shy. Grandpa would have wanted you to open up a bit and at least make a friend…” Sara sighed ‘Easier said than done sis….’ She thought as Lewis sighed sadly, his smile changing into a mournful look. “Ah…your grandfather, such a shame he passed…but at least you’ll keep the farm alive and look! Robin’s fixed up the cottage! Real Rustic eh?” He smiled, showing them the outside of the cottage. Robin snickered “Rustic was an understatement, Crusty was a better way of putting it…”

Lewis glared at the redhead “Rude aren’t you Robin!?” Robin only giggled. The two sisters exchanged another glance. It was pretty damn rude, but they didn’t want to start a fight with the person who fixed their new home for them! Lewis sighed “Excuse her you two. Robin just wanted to use her fancy upgrade to please you two.” Robin looked surprised but huffed and pouted to herself, hurt from the accusaton. The sisters exchanged a giggle as Lewis laughed beside them before speaking up.“Now you two, I’ve left a parcel of Parsnip seeds for you to start off with, but you two rest in and settle down. If you don’t mind, when you’re not cleaning up, come meet the townsfolk. They’d appreciate it!” He waved, taking a few steps away until he passed a large box that stood near the cottage. “Oh. Almost forgot. If you have anything to sell, drop it here. I’ll come by during the night and leave the money here. Good luck!”He waved before walking off down the path. Robin huffed but smiled “Um…I’ve left some farming tools there for your work….but if you need an upgrade, don’t be shy. You can also meet my family tomorrow if you stop by! See you two!” She waved before walking off in the same direction as Lewis had.

The two sisters exchanged a final glance, before looking out to the farm as Tayuya mumbled out.

**_“Boy…Grandpa said it would change our lives…but I didn’t ever think it would become this fucking crazy…”_ **


	4. Chapter 4; Pierre and Co.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made another chapter. But I may be on hold with this for a while as I've hit writers block-

Sarah yawned and woke up, hearing a loud rooster cry into the morning light of the first day of Spring. She reached her hand and grabbed her glasses, lazily placing them over her tired eyes. She looked around her room, deciding to see what she would be staying with for the rest of her life here, it was larger than her old room back in Joja City, but it compromised of only a bed, a bedside table, a lamp, and a dresser. It was a start, but nothing fancy. She stepped out of her bed and yawned, walking out and down to the bathroom, wanting to take a shower quickly.

In the kitchen, Tayuya was prepping some fried eggs and hash browns. She knew to cook them, but she wasn’t an expert. The older sister looked outside, seeing the sunshine gleam down over their jungle of a farm. She was nervous… not just for herself. “Grandpa…you left this entire farm for us? And you expect us to take care of it despite neither of us knowing a single about it…? Plus we’re gonna make new friends here…and heck…maybe even a family here….I’m not sure if you were right Grandpa…but…well you’re not here anymore…” She sighed deeply, before taking off the two fried eggs and hash browns, placing them on two plates for her and her sister, who just walked into the kitchen.

Tayuya smiled to her little sister. “Morning sis! Made ya some breakfast. But eat up, we’ve got to start cleaning up this place if we want to make a good impression for the town. Plus, I’ve spotted a place we can start planting those Parsnips!” Sarah yawned and sat at the small wooden dining room table, taking the plate, before digging in quickly. “Sis? Jeez, you’re hungry.” Sarah rolled her eyes “I haven’t eaten anything like this since we were back in the city…they aren’t bad but I mean we lived on microwave food…” Tayuya chuckled and sat across from her. “And you would complain it tasted like crap.” “You would too, but we ate it anyway…” Sarah giggled.

The two sisters ate quickly before Tayuya showed her sister some of the farm equipment. “Discovered what Robin left us. We have a Watering Can, a hoe, a scythe, a pickaxe, and an ax” Sarah looked at each tool, they were all grey and clearly been well used, but it was better than nothing else at this point. “Um…I’m not as strong as you, so….can I carry the watering can and the scythe?” She offered. Tayuya nodded “Alright. I’ll take the rest then.” The redhead lifted up the ax, it certainly wasn’t heavy, but she was careful not to cut herself on the sharp blade.

The two sisters made their way outside, seeing the mass amount of rocks, weeds, trees, and logs covering the landscape. “Hm. Mayor Lewis left us some blueprints too, namely some for chests and fences. Say we get some wood to start those off?” The oldest sister suggested. Sarah nodded as she headed down the steps, grabbing the scythe and started carefully, but quickly slicing up the grass. “We’ll need something to put all these resources in, let’s get to work…”

And so, the sisters got to it. Tayuya chopped down the trees while picking at the near stones and digging up seeds. Sarah cut the nearby grass, collecting fibre and mixed seeds and the dried up weeds they would have to use. Eventually, hours passed, and they had a somewhat decent start, a small little fenced area with a gate. The seeds were freshly planted too and watered, though at this point, the two girls were exhausted and both rested on the balcony of their new home.

“Sheesh…Only 9:00 am and it's nowhere done…this is harder than it looks…” Tayuya groaned, wiping the sweat off her brow. “Sure is…what now? We’ve planted the seeds and got some wood and fiber…” Tayuya got up, helping her little sister up with a grin “As Lewis said, let’s go make some friends!” though the elder sister was met with a glum look from the little sister. The redhead sighed and placed her hands on her shoulders “Easy sis…come on, I’ll go with ya. We’ll be fine!” Sarah gulped but nodded nervously. Tayuya grinned, jumping off the balcony and walking over the near dirt path that leads away from FadedDreams farm and on the bus stop path. The two continued onwards and came to the somewhat quaint little town.

The two were in awe of what was there though, apart from a few houses, they saw the general store and Clinic first among them. “A store eh? Well, I guess we should go in and see who runs the place. Might make an offer if we can sell crops to them!” Tayuya chuckled. Sarah gulped, but followed her sister inside the store, noting an older woman with messy brown hair was the other person there, but someone rushed to the two right away before the sisters could get a chance to look around. The man who rushed towards them had reddish hair, thin glasses, and a rather dignified face and outfit. “Ah-ha! The new farmers!” He grinned, greeting the girls with a smile. The sisters were in shock however at the surprising welcome.

“Uh….r-right we are sir…” Sarah mumbled out, staying a few inches away from the man and behind her sister. The man smiled and held out his hand “I’m Pierre, owner of this fine store. I sell everything you need for fellow farmers and townspeople here.” Tayuya was the first to shake his hand, Sarah to follow, though in a more shy manner. “Ah. Nice to meet you. I’m Tayuya and this is my little sister Sarah. You say you sell seeds…?” Pierre nodded, leading the girls to the main counter. “Correct. If you’re looking for any sort of fertilizer or seeds, I have exactly what you need! And if you want to sell me any crops, I’ll happily purchase them!” Tayuya grinned “Well gosh, that’s great! We’ve just started planting some parsnips, but what else you got?” Before Pierre could answer, the back door behind them opened, and out stepped to females. One woman looked to be much older and with dark green hair, the other girl was roughly 18 or so and had bright purple hair.

“Ah! My dear wife Caroline and daughter Abigail. The new farmers are here!” Caroline instantly smiled at the girls “Ah, I see. Welcome you two. Lewis told us all about you yesterday. You two seem so nice too! You’re always welcome here if you need anything!” Abigail simply smiled at the girls “Oh yeah. I heard about you two…I’m Abigail…uh…sorry I can’t talk that much. Gotta go.” She simply smiled, before walking out the door. Caroline and Pierre both sighed as they watched their daughter go “Always in a hurry to get outside…apologies. Abigail’s always on the move…” Tayuya chuckled “Ah I get that, been there…” ‘Not quite left it though…’ Sarah thought as she decided to look around, while her older sister decided to look at the seeds Pierre offered her.

The woman with the messy brown hair suddenly walked up to Sarah with a kind smile. “Ah, I overheard you two. My, you two are so young as well for farmers!” She giggled “I’m Marnie. I run the near animal farm just south of your farm.” Sara gulped but gave a nervous smile “Uh…n-nice to meet you. I’m Sarah….” Though Marnie chuckled “Dear, no need to be shy. You’re in good hands here in Pelican Town! Plus, if you need any animals or farm supplies, just pop down to my farm. My niece, Jas, wants to meet the new farmers, but the poor dear’s very shy…”

Sarah felt a little calmer now and smiled “Ah…well…I don’t want to scare her, but thank you for the offer Marnie…w-what else does this town offer if I may ask…? We saw a clinic nearby…” Marnie chuckled “Ah, you saw the clinic eh? Harvey works there. A true gentleman and a certified doctor. But Pelican town has loads to offer…we have a library, a blacksmith, the sea…” Sara’s eyes perked up upon hearing the final option “The Ocean…? I hadn’t a clue we were so close to the shore…” “Ah, an ocean gal are you? It’s a beautiful little beach we have. I hear you can sell the corals and shells you find there for quite a bit of money.” Sara was interested now, if she wasn’t as strong as her sister, maybe picking up things would help them somewhat. “R-Right…I might stop there and to the library…t-thanks for the advice Marnie.”

Marnie giggled “A pleasure dear. Again, don’t be shy to stop by!” She waved, before walking out. “Who was that sis? You seemed friendly to her.” Sarah turned around in surprise to see her sister carrying some seeds in her arms “Oh…t-that was Marnie. She runs an animal farm…uh…I might go to the near beach for a while. That ok…?” Tayuya chuckled “Sis, I may be older, but I ain’t holding ya back. Go all ya like, I’m heading back to the farm to see what I can make of these seeds. See ya!” She left the store in a hurry. Sarah sighed, before waving to Pierre and Carline and heading out herself.

She was surprised to see the wind had picked up, letting pink flower petals fly down over the town gently, and thus she could smell the fresh salty air of the sea. Her eyes looked over the town, no one else was really around, but she saw a long stretching path that heading south, to where she could faintly ahead, was the glittering blue sea and white sand. A smile came to her lips. The beach was always a place for her to calm down, though she was never this close to the ocean in fact, she had to get closer. Heck, maybe she could find a few shells to sell right away. She quickened her step, walking to the beach, walking past some interesting sights. A saloon stood out, but also a small little graveyard and a few benches to rest on.

Sarah was even paying attention to where she was going. Walking onto a stone bridge as she looked around, seeing the Library wasn’t far from the entrance to the shore. “Maybe I’ll head there later…I might be able to get some books to read while here…I wonder what books they have…” But before she could even guess, she bumped into something, and not even a something, someone to be in fact as she heard a grunt from whoever she bumped into. She fell back onto her rear with a gasp. She gulped, her face already flushing, already losing concentration of where she was, though before she could apologize, the voice of the person spoke up.

**_“My dearest apologies! I wasn’t even paying attention, the surroundings were too beautiful…er…here let me help you up…”_ **


	5. Chapter 5: Elliott

Sarah was surprised, but took the man’s hand and got herself up, but as she looked up to whomever she bumped into, about to splutter out every near apology and hopefully runoff, she was met with the most beautiful pair of green eyes she’s ever laid eyes on. A very handsome man in fact had these green eyes, a matching chiseled chin, and long, curly strawberry blonde hair laid down over his shoulders.

He had such a beautiful smile and handsome face, Sarah was already blushing more than before. Not only did she bump into someone, this very someone was the most handsome man she has ever seen! The man smiled once she was on her feet “Are you alright…? I hope you're not hurt…I would feel awful that you were injured from my clumsiness…” Sarah shook herself out of the daze she was in, her heart beating like a drum. “Uh…i-its fine. It’s…my fault in all honesty…I w-wasn’t looking where I was going I….I was just looking around and I got distracted-“ “ By the sights around you?” he finished for her with a smile, making her eyes look to him as his smile widened. “I know that feeling…sometimes you get so caught up in the beauty of the world around you…it’s often hard to turn away, knowing you could miss the smallest detail...”

The way he spoke, she could melt on the spot! His elegant voice, his clear words, his handsome face, his emerald eyes, and golden hair... He looked like a real Prince Charming! She wanted to faint then and there, but she kept herself upright on her shaky knees. “R-Right…” She nodded, looking down, feeling the shyness creep into her. The man smiled once more “Hmm…that attire…I’m going to guess but…are you perhaps one of the new farmers here?” Sarah nodded meekly “Y-Yeah…um…I-I’m Sarah…I moved here yesterday with my older sister…” The man smiled back to her, making her heart skip a beat…his smile was to die for! “Sarah…a beautiful name indeed. A pleasure to meet you, I’m Elliott. I live in a cabin on the beach just near here.” The blonde looked up “You…live on the beach?” She was curious now…such a dreamy guy lived all on his own?

Elliott chuckled “Indeed. In fact, before you came here, a year ago I was the newest one here to this lovely little town. Hence why your arrival sparked quite the conversation with us townsfolk.” “I-I see…I was just walking down here as…I’ve never seen the ocean up so close before.” Elliott’s eyes widened. “You haven’t? Not even set a foot on the warm sand?” “No…I come from the city s-so the ocean’s only a mere view and I…uh…” She gulped and swallowed a lump in her throat. “I…I didn’t often go out before I came here…”

Elliott seemed surprised but smiled “Then you should come to take a closer look…here how about we talk a short walk there?” he smiled so sweetly. Sarah felt herself nod before she could realize what he was offering. The handsome man then smiled and simply walked beside her as she felt her legs tremble when walking…she’s never been this nervous in front of a man…or for anyone for that matter. But Sara felt her stomach relax from its churning when the two came close to the beautiful blue ocean. It spread across the horizon as Sarah and Elliott stood at the near bank. She noticed a near shop on the harbor, a lighthouse, and a wooden cabin, probably Elliott’s home.  
  
  


However, she turned back to the beautiful sea before her, her eyes staring in the wonder of the beautiful shining blue blanket that met with the pale, clear blue sky above her. A cool refreshing breeze blew through the two as the calm gentle rush of the waves settled the shy farmer's nerves. She sighed deeply, a smile forming slowly “Beautiful, isn’t it? I admit I feel lucky to live right by the sea. It gives me such inspiration and confidence every day…” Elliott spoke up with a beaming smile, his eyes also enamored with the view before him.

Sarah looked towards him, seeing his eyes never left the sea. Those dark eyes shone with wonder, and ambition... she felt her heart skip a beat again when they turned to meet hers. “I imagine you’ve settled in well on your farm?” Sarah nodded “R-Right…it’s a little overgrown…w-we have a lot to work on to get the place cleaned up, but we have to start somewhere right?” Elliott grinned over. “You’re certainly right. Though…I’ve always found farming to be an interesting career…perhaps you should teach me a few things once you’ve got your farm into full swing?” “U-Um…s-sure! I-It’s not really much of a farm… but y-you’re more than welcome to visit!” she stumbled out, feeling the nerves hit her once again, she’s never really spoken this much to someone apart from her sister before, but yet, she felt…happy. Elliott seemed such a sweet guy, and so kind! Was this her first-ever friend? Did she make a friend without hiding away from someone?

Elliott’s voice awoke her from her thoughts, however. “I look forward to it then…though I should be on my way. I was going to Pierre’s to do my grocery shopping.” Sarah realized Tayuya will be wondering where she is, as she said she wasn’t going to be that long. She should be getting onto the farm to try to continue working. “I better go back too…um…i-it was….well…nice meeting you Elliott.” She smiled through to him, earning a smile back. “Please, the pleasure was mine. I hope to see you and your farm blossom further…” he gave a small wave, before walking off back to the bridge, before she could faintly see him enter Pierre’s store, however, she realized she was still smiling when she watched him go, her heartfelt warm and it beat quickly from the skips and jumps it made when talking to the Prince Charming…was this love? Love, at first sight, was real? She didn’t want to think so, but yet, like in the romance novel she was reading, she was falling in love with a man she’s just met, and she wanted to believe it was real...

**_“Elliott…I don’t know what it is, but I…I hope you’ll one day accept me for who I am…whether this feeling in my heart IS love or not…”_ **


	6. Chapter 6: Harvey

Tayuya made her way out of Pierre’s Shop, heading in the direction of the farm, but she stopped and looked back to the Clinic, seeing the time-schedule on their stated they opened at 9:00 am. The time now was 8:40, so it was due to open soon. “Hmm… I heard that Marnie lady tell her Harvey ran the Clinic?” She was listening somewhat to Marnie and her sister’s conversation. “Hmm…well I did say to go make friends…maybe this Harvey’s friendly…I’ll wait out here then…” She was about to go lean on the side of the building, but the sudden touch of a stranger startled her. Someone seemed to grab her shoulders and turn her around. Tayuya could have screamed, but someone else did and in pure excitement of seeing her.

“Y-You have to be the new farmer!!! I’ve been so excited to see you!!! I’m Maru!!!” A girl greeted excitedly. She had short reddish-brown hair, darkish skin, thick glasses and she wore a dark pair of overalls and a purple sweater. She looked to be around 18 or so. Tayuya, although she’s normally friendly, found herself dumbfounded at this girl’s greeting. “Uh…H-hi then? I’m Tayuya…” Maru grinned sheepishly when seeing the fright in the redhead’s eyes “S-Sorry if that startled you…w-when I heard new farmers were coming, I HAD to come and meet them…and I can see you’re new to the town eh?” Tayuya nodded “I guess I look like a real stranger eh?” Maru giggled “You certainly look interesting. It’s rare we get new faces…I guess you’re looking around the town?” Tayuya nodded “My little sister went to the beach, but I noticed the Clinic here…I figured to go introduce myself to this Doctor.”

Maru’s eyes gleamed. “Ah! I work here as a nurse on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I came here to pick up the samples Harvey left me…but I’ll introduce you to him. Harvey’s a real gentle guy. I think he’ll like you!” Before Tayuya could respond, Maru grabbed her hand and dragged her into the Clinic, opening the door into the sky blue clinic. Tayuya looked around, the colors certainly made her relax, she wasn’t fond of doctors appointments, even if she never really went to one back in the city, but the room had that same sickening smell of medicine…. But the overall feeling of getting your body checked out and touched… didn’t sit well with the redhead. Maru’s voice knocked her out of her train of thought, however. “Hey, Harvey! One of the new Farmer’s is here!” She called out. There was silence for a moment before a man stepped through the near doors. His hair was as dark as oak wood, but short and a little messy, clearly from stress. His eyes were a dark green hidden behind thick glasses and a decent mustache was the eye-opener for Tayuya. He dressed casually for a doctor, not a white coat or formal black and white like Tayuya expected a doctor to wear. Just typical casual attire.

Harvey smiled seeing Maru, knowing the samples were indeed ready for her. However, when he turned to see this new farmer, he felt his eyes widen. She had to be a few years younger, but his eyes were surprised to see how she stuck out in the room. Reddish-brown hair, messy, but still beautiful, while her dark oak eyes shined in greeting to him. Her figure was decent, no muscle, but she wasn’t stick thin at least for a farmer, but she held a few freckles on her pale face, though her skin looked smooth from afar.… she certainly was a typical young female adult, apart from her hair which Harvey had never seen such color, but something about her struck a chord within him. However, he didn’t want to seem rude, so he simply smiled back at her.   
  
“Ah, I’m Harvey. The Doctor to the town. A pleasure to meet you.” He greeted simply, wanting a good impression to be made on her. Tayuya smiled back. “I’m Tayuya, the new farmer. Nice to meet you.” She gave him a small grin, and Harvey swore he felt his pulse race at the adorable gesture, but he only smiled in return. “I know farming must be extreme work for you, so if you’re feeling unwell or if you get hurt, just come down here and I’ll check up on you, but don’t be shy to make an annual appointment with us alright?” He smiled, making the simple talk he would to any person in the town. Maru smiled and nodded “Maybe you should make it now, I know farming’s gonna be hard work eh?”

Tayuya sighed “It is… there are so many trees and rocks covering the land. I hope it doesn’t take all year just to clear up…” “It should be rewarding, however. Thinking positively while working is a good method to keep you active, but don’t overdo it!” he instructed, wanting nothing more than Tayuya to stay healthy, but not injure herself from overworking. Maru giggled “Hey Harvey she’s new. Easy down on her she only got here yesterday!” Tayuya couldn’t up but giggle quietly, Harvey and her only just met, and here he is, acting like an angel to her, Maru was right. He was a sweetheart

Harvey blushed slightly “Hey…I just want to make sure everyone here’s healthy alright? It’s my job remember?” Maru nodded “I know I know…but you work hard yourself Harvey…” Tayuya grinned “Being a doctor I’m not surprised…a-anyway. Thanks for the gesture uh…when might I come in for an appointment? Sometime this month hopefully? Can my sister come as well since we both live together?” The brunette went to his desk and checked the calendar nearby, checking through each row of the month, before smiling. “Seems like around the end of Spring should be good. I’ll make sure to send you a letter beforehand to remind the two of you.”

Tayuya grinned “T-That means a lot! Thanks, Harvey.” Maru grinned. “Well now that’s sorted, can I show you the rest around town? It’ll help you settle in a bit easier and I’ve got some free time thankfully. I just needed the samples before tomorrow.” The farmer smiled happily. “That sounds great. Thanks, Maru, and uh…catch you later then Harvey?” She smiled. Harvey smiled back and nodded “I’m sure I’ll see you around before and after your appointment. Take care.” Tayuya gave a small wave before Maru grabbed her wrist and quite literally, drag her outside. Harvey sighed, watching them go, but he chuckled. Maru wouldn’t stop talking and thinking about wanting to meet the new farmers before she knew who they were. Typical, though he himself was curious of the new faces. 

But yet, as he tried to get back to his work, he couldn’t stop thinking about Tayuya. Such pale skin, but such beautiful dark brown eyes…he’s met many girls in his life, but Tayuya? She was something much different than the others. But he’s never been…well a flirter for a start. He barely talks to anyone else other than his client's health..and sadly, that seemed the only thing he could do. Harvey sighed, looking back to the door, wishing Tayuya had stayed just a little longer, as even if he had just met her…he wanted to know more about her, know who she was, and even know her background and what made her come here. But sadly, she was gone from his view. 

**_“…She’s a client Harvey. It’s better to focus on her health and see how she goes. I just hope she doesn’t overdo it on her first month here…”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> My second story on here. Been wanting to get started with this as I really enjoy Stardew Valley as a whole. I know the first chap is very short but they'll be much bigger chapters in the future!


End file.
